


Go down in ecstasy

by MissNightmare



Series: Such a big tease [2]
Category: Avantasia, Edguy, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, More teasing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sequel, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, but Tobi is still a big tease, i don't know if this is good, this fanfic fucked me up, tho reader isthe main tease here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: A sequel to Just a little tease.This time reader gets to tease Tobi which leads to some really hot lovemaking session.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, so sorry for that and of course let me know about them, I will try to fix them. C;

Living with such a tease that Tobi is, was really hard sometimes and yet it was so much fun. Tobi has been teasing me the whole week without giving me what I wanted and I couldn’t understand why he was doing it. But it was his secret side that I didn’t know about. But on the other hand it was really exciting, so I always wandered what’s gonna be next. Which led me to being horny this whole week. And which led me to do some things when I was alone. Tobi was aware of that, he clearly showed me that this morning. I was drinking my morning coffee and scrolling through facebook, when Tobi came to the kitchen. We exchanged good mornings and for a couple of minutes we were silent. Until Tobi sat in front of me and said, ‘It’s just me or did you screamed my name last night?’ I stopped everything what I was doing and looked at Tobi. I couldn’t say that I was embarrassed, but I felt that I was blushing so damn hard. I didn’t say anything, but I didn’t need to, because Tobi stood up, winked at me and headed out of the kitchen with a smirk. I felt so turned on by this, I mean, it was nothing, he did nothing, but this meant that I needed to do something about this teasing game of his, because I couldn’t take it any longer.

I knew he’s gonna be in the basement, he was writing new songs, so I thought I’m gonna do the same thing he has done to me, when I was trying to learn that song. I was pretty big tease too, also it was a mystery how Tobi was okay after teasing me day by day.  
I sneaked in, trying hard not to make any sound. The only light source was the lamp on the desk where Tobi sat. I smiled to myself, ‘cause I was sure he couldn’t see me, not in this kind of light.

For like 5 minutes I was standing there and watching him creating stuff. I even thought that I shouldn’t bother him, maybe not now, but I knew that if I will go away now, my whole plan will be destroyed. My heart was beating fast. ‘ _For fuck’s sake, just do it!_ ’  
Next second I was standing right behind him. I take my hands to caress his back. I came closer to him and at this point my hands wandered down from his shoulders to his chest.

‘Well hello dear,’ Tobi stopped writing and turned to me with a smile on his lips. ‘What are you-‘

I put my finger on his lips, ‘Shh... Don’t say anything. Just sit here and enjoy’.

I gave him a small, but hot kiss, before breaking a kiss I caught his lower lip between my teeth and gently pulled it. This earned me a little groan out of Tobi. ‘Your shirt. I want them off’, smirking as Tobi removed his shirt and tossed them somewhere on the floor. My plan was coming along really nicely. I was so into all this that I didn’t feel how horny I was.  
Thank gods we had an old sofa down here in this basement, ‘cause that chair would be broken by now. I didn’t need to say anything, our eyes met up and Tobi already knew what I wanted.  
Tobi looked so damn hot: shirtless and that playful look in his eyes, I couldn’t help but bite my lip. I wanted to admire him more, but I didn’t want to waste my time, so I sat on his legs, smiling when I felt that he was quite hard. This time Tobi leaned in to kiss me and he even placed his hands on my hips. That is when I started to grind against growing bulge in his pants. Then I realized how wet and horny I was, I also knew that if I’m gonna continue this, I’ll be the one who’s gonna cum. This was not what I wanted. So I broke the kiss and slowed down all my movements. I moved to kiss Tobi’s neck, but I didn’t stay long, giving his neck one last bite I moved on. I unzipped Tobi’s pants. Then pulled his pants down together with his boxers, freeing his already hard cock from its constraints. I gave him few lazy strokes. Pre cum already glistening on the tip. I leaned in and slowly licked his cock from the base to the tip. Tobi groaned, but maintained the eye contact. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, while stroking him slowly. Tobi was really close, ‘cause I felt his cock throbbing and this is when he threw his head back and let out the sexiest moan I’ve ever heard, which made me even wetter. I wrapped my mouth around his cock, slowly taking him inch by inch into my mouth. Tobi probably thought that I’m gonna suck it now, so he slightly thrusted his hips up, but I had other plans. Taking him out of my mouth I again used my tongue to tease him and keep him right on the edge.

‘Shiit, please love, let me cum. I can’t take any more of this teasing,’ Tobi said in a low voice. I wanted to say ‘no’, wanted to tease him even more, but I guessed that he was also suffering this whole week, so I take him whole into my mouth and in a few seconds Tobi was done for. Thrusting his hips up and with a long moan, he came hard into my mouth. I swallowed every bit he gave to me, not wasting a single drop. I stood up, smirking and admiring my work. I was about to go, but Tobi grabbed me by my waist and I ended up on sofa again, only this time Tobi was on top.

‘You have way too many clothes on, we need to get rid of them,’ I helped Tobi to remove my shirt and bra. I let out a small moan as Tobi kissed down my chest, cupping my left breast and capturing the nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tongue, giving me pulses of pleasure. He turned his attention the other breast, which he gave the same treatment too. I shamelessly bucked my hips, feeling him getting hard again. Tobi only smiled against my skin, acknowledging the fact that I’m really eager. Tobi licked his way down to my pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down together with my panties and threw them away. Tobi began to ghost down the middle of my abdomen, lightly kissing each of my hips. I squirmed in anticipation, because I knew what his tongue was capable of. He let out a small breath onto my clit and I squirmed and moaned. It was driving me insane. But finally Tobi’s lips latched onto my clit, sucking and lapping at my pussy. His wicked tongue flicked my clit and my hips bucked. 

‘My gods, Tobi....’ I moaned loud when his finger entered me. He must’ve felt that I’m close, ‘cause he pumped his finger faster and sucked at my clit. I felt pleasure washing over me as I screamed Tobi’s name, coming hard.

Still breathing heavily after my first orgasm of this long and torturous week. I finally opened my eyes just to see Tobi still settled between my legs, looking at me and smirking, ‘Come here ye hot bastard, I wanna kiss ya’. Tobi crawled on me again, pressing his lips on mine. I could taste myself on his lips. Our kiss was slow but passionate, we only broke the kiss when we needed air. And we were still hungry for more. My legs were spread wide, waiting for Tobi. He was holding his cock in his hands, slowly rubbing his tip along my slit and clit, clearly teasing me again.

‘Tobi! Please....’

He doesn’t need to be told twice, jerking his hips forward he slid into me in one solid movement. We both groaned at the feeling. Tobi leaned in to kiss me. He angled his hips when he slowly pulled out and plunged back in, hitting every pleasure spot inside me perfectly. He broke the kiss just to kiss and bite my neck. I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts and giving him a signal to go faster.  
Our orgasms were building up and Tobi’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic but no less pleasurable, slamming in and out of me fast. Our moans were becoming louder and louder. He looked me in the eyes and this look alone could make me cum, I was that close. Few more thrusts and with Tobi’s name on my lips I came hard, digging my nails into his back. This sent him over the edge too, moaning my name and finally slowing down his hips. With one final thrust, Tobi stopped, pulled out and laid next to me, panting hard against my skin.

‘You know, I think I have an idea for a song’.

I chuckled and leaned into him more, almost cuddling him.

‘What?’ Tobi asked me with big grin on his face. ‘This was so great that I’ve got inspired’.

‘You never ceases to amaze me,’ I smiled too. ‘And make sure that this song would be as great as this whole thing was’. Tobi didn’t say anything, he just hugged me tight and placed a kiss on my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.


End file.
